


His Aspirations

by bravevesperian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Predator/Prey, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Verbal Humiliation, terrible people doing terrible things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravevesperian/pseuds/bravevesperian
Summary: Asahi Sas Brutus gets fucked to within an inch of his lifeZenos and Asahi have an understanding. They know exactly what the other wants, and how to get it.Porn sandwiched between some drabbles.





	1. I.

When every day was more dreary than the last, Lord Zenos, heir to the Imperial Throne, found himself often occupied by wandering. There were whispers among the court that said the crown prince was mad-- that he was murderous in a way that put his father to shame. The rumors that spread were both true and untrue. Zenos didn't care about killing people, or about conquering. He only cared about filling the void inside of him; an empty, yawning void of pitch that went on for a self-contained infinity. 

So far, his martial training had proven to bring him some great amount of pleasure. That was where he directed his fancies. Despite his judgment being sudden and harsh, and often deadly-- 

Walking in the recently acquired land of Doma was, at least relaxing to him. He knew he was followed by security detail at a distance, but for these moments he was able to feel blissfully alone. Sometimes, he found the void inside of him a friend, rather than an enemy. 

His peaceful stroll was interrupted by the sounds of crying and arguing, and despite himself, he found himself drawn to it. 

Zenos wasn't surprised by the context at all. There was a group of men in Garlean armor strolling among the survivors of Monzen and Namai, all lined up and huddled in family groups as they made their picks of eldest sons and prettiest daughters. Zenos felt his gut twist in disgust. There was no honor in this-- no joy in stomping up on the weak when they were already crawling. He thought for a moment about putting a stop to the brutality as he looked on, but decided against it. The weak got crushed. That was why he had chosen to be the strongest being in existence-- to learn the most efficient and brutal ways to kill. 

As One young man-- rather close to himself in age was pulled away from his oddly quiet and obedient parents, he began to shriek and rage. He announced himself Naeuri Asahi-- and didn't they know who he was? His parents looked mortified, but as the soldier reached for him, announcing that he was at least passable for conscription he began to fight. 

His wild flailing was hardly anything to look at, but the fury for which he fought for his own life sent a thrill down Zenos' spine as he watched. First, he managed to knock the helmet from the soldier's head before immediately bloodying his face-- all before his fellow soldiers could react. 

As another man with a bayonet moved in to kill him, Zenos strode into view. 

"In the name of the Emperor, I command you to stop!" He bellowed. 

So rare was it for Zenos to raise his voice that the booming quality startled even him. He blinked owlishly for a short moment before regaining his usual presence and walked into the frozen scene. He knocked the blade aside and stepped closer to Asahi and looked from him to the man gasping and holding his likely broken nose. 

"You would punish him for fighting? He's done better than the rest of his kin. Those who fight survive. Far too good for simple canon fodder." Zenos said. He reached out and took one of several confiscated swords that stood stuck into the earth. 

The prince weighed it in his hand and pursed his lips. Asahi trembled, but he did not cower. Good. 

Without a second thought, he drove the blade into the battered soldier's side and up into his ribs with a vicious twist before wrenching it free. Zenos watched the color blanch from the young Doman's face as blood splattered onto his face and the front of his silken clothes. He then discarded the blade as though it were that much refuse. It paled in comparison to the legendary ones he had earned in battle against Doma's most famed samurai. 

Zenos looked at the boys' parents with disgust written on his features, but left them be. 

"You, _boy_ \-- Naeuri Asahi." Zenos called out.

"Yes?" Came the hoarse and shaken response. A nervous bow and "--My lord." tacked on. 

"You come with me. There are better uses for one with your kind of tenacity in the capital."

"The capital, your highness? Me?" He asked shrilly.

Zenos smiled pleasantly and watched as Asahi's mother spluttered. "Your Highness, I-- I've already spoken with a most honorable Officer in the army about Asahi's future he's-- see, he's just over there." 

Zenos' brow raised, and he turned to look at the man she'd gestured to. He then raised his hand and beckoned for the officer to come closer. "You've staked a claim on the boy?"

The man gave a reluctant nod, and added "Shes also offered the girl. That's good enough for me." 

Ah, the spoils of war. "Then all is well. Come, Asahi." 

Asahi gave a look to his foster sibling, though Zenos could glean nothing from it. He came away with a smile. 

"Yes, my lord."


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their game of cat and mouse. All of the tagged warnings apply here.

The sounds of an orchestra filled the grand ballroom with music. It was a grand spectacle: a show of the opulence and wealth that the Empire liked to flaunt. It was a farce of course-- the entirety of their conquest had begun due to their lack of resources, but the Imperial family was singing a different tune, now. 

Emperor Varis sat at his high seat, picking at the spread of food before him and his guests looking bored. He always looked bored, but the experience didn't seem to bother him nearly so much as it did his son. If there was anything that Asahi had learned in his time growing up among the Imperial Court, it was that Zenos hated being bored. Despised being under-stimulated. 

Zenos was at the least, on his feet. The women of the court flirted with him, and he gave them polite responses, though never enough to allow them to get into anything that could be called his good graces. They didn't interest him with their tittering and vapid attempts at conversation. Asahi couldn't help but grin at the spectacle, knowing what he knew. He knew Zenos better than anyone in the world. He loved Zenos more than anyone else ever could. This, he believed whole-heartedly, with the zealotry of a pious man. 

Slowly, Asahi drifted closer to his liege, as he was wont to do-- and though Zenos did not look to him, he knew he was there. Moments passed, lost to the orchestra's strings, and then the prince turned his head just enough to speak quietly to his companion. 

"I tire of this charade. Let us quit this place. I shall even give you a head start." He mused. 

As he was well trained to do, Asahi's response was to stand at attention for a moment to show his silent deference, and swiftly turned on his heel. He made his way along the wall of the ballroom, a pit of welcome dread in his stomach. It was the adrenaline rush he had come to live for. He knew Zenos' secret now: He knew why the others who bowed before him in supplication could not hold his attention. 

He had seen Asahi's will to fight: to do anything to survive on that day. That was why he was chosen. Zeno's chosen one. The thought made his heart swell within his chest, and he picked up his pace knowing that he was being hunted. 

Asahi trotted down the long corridor, lit by its ceruleum lamps that cast eerie reflections in the highly polished marble floor. He knew by now all the hidden corners of the Imperial compound-- and much of it went unused. There were whole corridors of empty rooms, some with dusty old furniture that was likely twice his age covered in old drop cloths. This was where he and Zenos played their favorite game, and no one in the entirety of the Palace guard or military dared to intervene. Asahi was drunk on the power, on the knowledge that he was protected by Zenos' overbearing presence-- the fact that so many others feared him. 

High on his thoughts of worship, Asahi continued along until he found himself in a room he wasn't sure he'd stumbled on before. It was dark, and seemed to have some old training equipment within it. Along the wall was a dusty rack of swords, spears, and Hingan daggers. There were benches and a few mats for practicing, and then a wardrobe which contained a singular moth-eaten infantryman's tunic. He pressed himself not inside, but in the tiny gap between the wall and the wardrobe. 

It seemed like an eternity before he heard the first sound-- a door opening and closing. There was silence again, and then another, and another. He knew Zenos was combing the halls, searching the rooms. He skipped a door or two (Asahi was counting the steps, or at least guessing) and checked another. If he was right about which one, he remembered the room specifically. It was empty. They had fucked in it not three days prior. 

Did he really think him so predictable as to return to the scene of the crime? Hardly. He hoped it was a pleasant surprise. 

In silence, the hulking presence that was Zenos Yae Galvus continued through his methodical hunt, growing ever more hungry, ever more _wanting_ as he did so. Asahi was counting on it. 

Finally, he heard the door slide open and he caught his breath. Zenos was an incredible hunter and tracker of all kinds of game. He knew once he'd come into the room that there was no stopping him. A part of Asahi was convinced that the man could smell fear. Fear had become a point of arousal for him in response to well-- everything that had happened to him. It was his way of taking some kind of control. He repressed a shiver as Zenos stalked into the room, now aware of Asahi's fresh footprints in the dust on the floor. He heard the prince click his tongue. A shiver he could repress, but not the growing erection between his legs at the thought of being caught. 

There was silence: still and suffocating. He wondered if Zenos was merely standing still, waiting for him to give himself away-- but a hand suddenly passed into the darkness of his hiding place and grabbed him by the hair. 

He let out a muffled snarl at the pain, twisting and thrashing to get away. There was no gentleness, no holding back as one might when at play with a lover. He was dragged out and cast onto the dusty floor like the dog he was: a dog at the feet of a living god. 

Asahi groaned and rubbed at his scalp, trying to get his bearings back. He was getting dust all over his party clothes, but he didn't care. Zenos would simply gift him with something newer and more flattering. The prince stood over him in his Imperial dress-- brocade jacket decorated with medals speaking of the blood he'd spilled-- and lifted his boot to place it squarely on Asahi's chest, just below his throat. 

"Are you so easily brought to heel?" He crooned down at his favorite pet. 

He could see the madness creeping into Asahi's dark eyes: that desperate flight or fight instinct that Zenos so adored in him. The younger man bared his teeth and lashed out, punching the prince's vulnerable kneecap with all the might he could muster. Such a blow of bone-against-bone was enough to give even the mighty Zenos a shock of pain and a moment of pause: enough for Asahi to wriggle himself free like the little worm he was. 

Asahi rolled onto all fours, scrambling on the floor for something to use in his defense only to get lifted bodily into the air by a vicious grip in the back of his tunic. He dangled painfully for a moment before Zenos dropped him onto one of the padded benches and knocked the wind out of him. He gazed into the distance for a moment, and Asahi panicked. Was he losing interest? Was he being too pathetic and not vicious enough? 

He was cataloging the various weapons available to him in the room, just for propriety's sake-- and dropped a knee heavily between Asahi's legs: barely missing him. He winced, grateful that the crushing blow hadn't connected. Though-- he was also certain that _that_ was the one body part that Zenos wouldn't dare do any damage to. He liked it too much. 

The prince leered as he hovered over Asahi's prone form, barely able to keep purchase against the thin bench he was draped upon and slipped his hand between his legs. 

"You were hard before I even found you, weren't you? I could smell the heat on you. You're always like this for me: a little rutting beast desperate for cock." Zenos drawled as he stroked him through his linen trousers. "Won't you behave for me?"

"You hate it when I behave," Asahi sniped. 

"You know me so well," Zenos replied, a wicked grin on his lips. 

Though Asahi was enjoying the attention, he knew that he must keep up their game if he wanted to get what he wanted. When Zenos leaned in closer, he raised his knee and jammed it into his stomach. For the briefest of moments, the prince buckled and Asahi pulled himself free and got to his feet. He made a break for the line of halberds and swords and managed to get his hand around the dusty hilt of a Hingan dagger before Zenos was on him again. 

"Good: I want to see you bleed." Zenos slammed into him with such force that it made his head spin. They tumbled to the floor, and he felt what was sure to be several bruises in the morning-- his knee and hip, for certain. 

His head spun, and he slashed blindly with the weapon in his hand-- catching the prince's hand as he reached to grip his wrist. The crushing strength made him lose his grip on the knife and it clattered to the floor as Zenos rutted against him, blood smearing against Asahi's wrist from the cut on his palm. 

Asahi let out a moan at the sensation of the prince's massive cock straining against his pants-- rubbing against his own desire. It was a drug: all of this was. He was always high, always chasing the next hit. 

Here was where some of the game began to fall away, forgotten in the wash of their pure lust. Zenos made short work of popping the buttons on Asahi's jacket-- some literally rolling away with a quiet clatter. In his moments of passion, he never knew his true strength. Asahi loved the idea that the man could very well lose control and tear him apart. That was what true devotion felt like, in his mind. 

To be loved was to be destroyed. 

"More," Zenos demanded, and so Asahi fumbled blindly for the knife he'd dropped as he arched up just far enough to shrug out of his shirt and jacket. 

He reached up and pulled the closures on the prince's jacket loose to expose them both to the room's tepid air. While Asahi proudly wore the gallery of scars that Zenos had left upon his torso, the prince seemed to nearly never scar. It was something that drove the man mad. He begged Asahi over and over to mark him, and he would-- but he could never keep it in the same way that he could. 

A practiced flick of the wrist drew a thin red line down Zenos' chest that swiftly beaded with ruby crimson. In the dim light of the ceruleum auxiliary lights, it looked black. Asahi was pleased by the shudder of pleasure it sent through him, pleased that he was the one who could do this to him: bring the colossus that was Zenos Yae Galvus to his knees. 

When he went for Asahi's waistband, it was with a viciousness that popped seams as he dragged his trousers down and tossed them aside. The wild, unbridled hunger in Zenos' eyes made a spike of pleasure shoot down Asahi's spine. He watched him watching his dick as it twitched, blushing a dusky pink and so hard it _hurt_. 

He undid his own belt a moment later, though he didn't bother getting out of his dress slacks all the way. He was a tower of a man, and his size reflected that. Whatever abominable experiments had been done on him-- or to create him-- not an inch of the man had gone un-perfected. Asahi bit his lower lip, forgetting everything but his desire to be impaled by that massive cock. 

"Come." Zenos leaned back to sit on his knees, his long hair draped over his shoulders like a golden shawl in the dim light. 

Asahi all but scrambled onto his hands and knees, all pretenses of games forgotten. He obediently lowered his head and parted his lips to take Zenos' cock all at once. 

The prince let out a soft groan and immediately buried his hands in Asahi's silken hair, passing the strands through his fingers as he began to fuck his mouth. It was vicious and violent like anything Zenos ever did, drawing a cacophony of wet, lewd sounds from the younger man's throat. Asahi's moans and whimpers became stuttered and garbled by the intrusion, and as his face became wet with involuntary tears, Zenos leaned forward to grab at his ass. He buried himself there until the smaller man began to struggle, unable to breathe, and finally pulled back. 

Asahi collapsed forward, gasping for ragged breaths through swollen lips, half-sobs on his lips as the prince roughly pulled him forward and then pushed him onto his back to see the mess he'd made of his face. He stroked himself over him, shivering and hissing for breath as he came in pearly ribbons onto Asahi's bare chest and stomach. 

The air was punctuated by his low, growling breaths before he gripped Asahi's thighs and spread his legs. He offered no gentleness, no warning or time to adjust before he began to push in side of him. 

Asahi's lips parted in a barely stifled cry-- his back arched and muscles tight as his body reacted involuntarily to the too-large intrusion. He whimpered and whined, and Zenos ate it up, watching him writhe beneath him.

"Does it hurt?" A garbled, wordless mess was all Zenos got in response, and he leaned forward to thrust into him. As more tears fell, he raised the knife again and took a shot at the prince's arm, then shakily held it to his throat. 

Zenos smiled. "Go on. Do it."

He could. In this moment, Asahi held more power than anyone in his family, in his life. Maybe in the world, aside from Varis him self. He could kill the man who was in part responsible for the subjugation of his homeland. The thought dawned bright and cold in his mind, and then was swiftly wiped away. His own parents had sold him off in exchange for a more comfortable life. Doma could rot, as far as he was concerned. The only one who had ever loved him was Zenos. 

Tearfully he shook his head and instead delivered another sweet cut to his chest, to match the first. Zenos shuddered and fucked him harder. Suddenly, he placed his hand on Asahi's pale throat and squeezed. "Someday, you'll learn to do as you're told, brat." 

Zenos thought it too-- he could crush Asahi's throat just like every other toy that had stumbled into his grasp so far. They all broke too easy, their bodies far more frail than his own. They just didn't have the tolerance-- but Asahi took it all. Even if he had to be mended by their scientists and chirugeons after. He broke him over and over again, and then he begged for more. How could Zenos dispose of something so valuable? 

He stopped himself when the younger man's eyes began to flutter and unfocus, when his mouth gaped soundlessly for air that he couldn't get-- and watched with rapt satisfaction as he gasped in his first gulp of air-- and came without ever being touched. 

Zenos wasn't done. He kept fucking him, the sound of skin on skin and Asahi's unrestricted moans filling the air. His cum dripped and ran across his skin, mingling with the remnants of the prince's first orgasm as they moved. He loved the way he became when he gave him no respite-- when he fucked him until his mind left him and he was nothing but a beast begging to be fucked. It was a simple pleasure that had taken Zenos unawares, and drove him to this feat of stamina when most others would have been done already. 

He slowed his thrusts and pulled Asahi's hips closer. In doing so he limited his range of motion, and focused instead on stroking his half-hard cock back to fullness. He cringed and twisted away, but Zenos gave him no rest. A cacophony of curses left the smaller man, his thighs trembling as the prince plumbed the depths of his insides, pressing into that most sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. He watched beads of cum well up and drip away as he did it, forcing little jolts of pleasure to drive Asahi higher and higher. 

Asahi clawed at the floor, something between a sob and a moan leaving him as he tensed and came again. Zenos groaned and started fucking into him mercilessly again-- wild and erratic as he chased his own orgasm and drew Asahi's out until he couldn't think, could hardly breathe--and then came inside of him in a gush of heat. Before he even began to think of pulling out he could feel his cum dripping between them, smearing his thighs and wetting the slacks he'd never fully removed. 

Aching and whimpering, Asahi tried to still his breathing, tried to look composed and failed-- though he didn't realize that Zenos most loved him like this. His labors completed, the prince pulled free with a small grunt and laid on the cold floor next to the shivering man and wordlessly draped his jacket over the both of them. Asahi curled closer to him in search of warmth and comfort, and Zenos stroked his fingers through his hair. There were no kisses or sweet nothings, but a serene sort of quiet that neither of them ever experienced save for in this afterglow.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~this is canon soup at this point oh well~~   
> A small glimpse of the beginning of their world crumbling.

"What do you mean? Why, why her of all people? Do you mean to mock me? Is this all some ruse to rile me? Some new game of yours?" Asahi demanded shrilly as he tried to resist the urge to crumple the paper in his hands. 

Yotsuyu Naeuri would be the new acting Viceroy of Doma, effective immediately. 

Zenos sat at the desk in his private chambers, a jacket draped over his shoulders as he was wont to do on the rare occasions he was not in full armor. He absently signed his name to one of several documents piled on his desk as Asahi shouted-- as if there was nothing at all of interest going on. 

"Lord Zenos, pray answer me. I-- I do not understand!" 

"What is it that you do not understand? I saw the potential in your mind the moment you fought for your life. What of this must I lay out plain for you? Do you not see why I would not speak for your nomination? Are you blind as well as dull?" He asked all at once-- though he did not look up from his clerical labors. 

"I-- w-what?!" Asahi spluttered for a moment, his faculties having fled him in his rage as they often did. He was truly a man of potential, but his imbalanced mind made it impossible for him to be rational when he lost control of his emotions. 

It took several moments of deep breaths to calm himself and then to allow a moment of wishful thinking. "You're being sent away to Ala Mhigo," He intoned darkly. 

"Mm." Came the non-comittal response. 

"When? How many fleeting moments might we steal--?"   
"Fleeting moments..." Zenos echoed, as though he'd taken a shine to the phrase. "I'm afraid that fleeting moments are all we have. You missed the mark once again, Asahi. You are not Viceroy of Doma. You are free to request another assignment," He continued. 

Realization dawned on Asahi's face at that. "I would be by your side, my lord." 

"And I would have you. Unfortunately... it is at the whim of the Emperor. We shall see. "

Then there was no guarantee that the Emperor would approve his request, especially if he had found that he didn't like the way they romped about with nary a care for subtlety. 

There wasn't much time. The awful, hollowing thought played in Asahi's head over and over. It strangled the breath out of him in a way entirely unpleasurable. There wasn't much time-- 

He'd frozen there, his expression distant, his distressed marked by only the smallest sound of anguish. Asahi had nothing without Zenos. He was nothing without him. The thought of being separated was beyond his imagining. He hadn't expected to feel himself enveloped in the prince's arms a moment later, pressed close to his chest. At first, he couldn't help but lash out-- angry at the situation and _everything_. He slammed his fists against Zenos' chest, though it was more like punching a brick wall than anything. 

For a moment, he felt the heat of Zenos' breath against the top of his head. If he tried, he could imagine him dropping a single kiss there, atop his crown, though the thought of things like kisses and sweetness were something far removed from them. Asahi was sure that neither of them had ever been held and kissed a day in their lives-- certainly not by their parents. 

Zenos let him stay there as he wept, let him spend his frustration if only because he knew how useless Asahi was when he was on the brink. 

Finally, he stepped back and cradled Asahi's face with a gentleness that was unbecoming of him. "Live. Survive. Fight. I will see you again." He promised.


End file.
